


Семья. Приквел о прошлом "Гензель и Гретель".

by treibsand



Series: Семья [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2945507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к Семье для тех, кого интересует прошлое "Гензель и Гретель".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья. Приквел о прошлом "Гензель и Гретель".

\- Ди, - Ричард не успевает за своей женой, она выбегает из их комнаты, он бежит за ней, - Ди, постой.  
Эрик, Мария и Эльза с бабушкой на кухней. Мария играет с Эльзой на полу, а Эрик сидит за столом и ест печенье. Диана застывает в дверном проеме, смотря на своих детей, её глаза горят желтым и когти непроизвольно скребут косяк, оставляя глубокие отметины.  
\- Возьми себя в руки, - Ричард с силой тащит её в подвал. Диана всегда отлично контролировала себя, думает он и ему нехорошо от мысли, что могло настолько вывести её из равновесия. Он вернулся с работы десять минут назад, первое, что сказала ему Клаудия, было “Срочно иди к Диане. Она не в себе”  
Ричард запирает дверь в подвал, трансформируется и тут же обнимает жену, крепко прижимая к себе, заставляя подчиняться и успокаиваться. Его глаза горят красным. Диана мелко дрожит, но постепенно приходит в себя.  
\- Ты обещал, - говорит она, голос у неё глухой и тихий, - Ты обещал, что здесь мы будем в безопасности.  
\- Что произошло? – он гладит её по спине, продолжая успокаивать.  
\- Мы гуляли сегодня в лесу, как обычно, - она старалась говорить, как можно быстрей, - но Мария очень просилась на детскую площадку, - Диана подняла полные боли глаза на него, - Рихард, ты же знаешь, как она любит песочницу и компанию.  
Диана всегда зовет его Рихардом, на немецкий манер. Ему всегда это очень нравилось. Ричард улыбается ей и кивает, да, он знает, что их дети любят компанию.  
\- Вы пошли на площадку? – он смотрит ей в глаза. Диана молча кивает.  
\- Все было хорошо, - она с трудом сглатывает и кладет голову ему на плечо, - Там даже никого не было, только мы втроем, а потом пришли Уолкеры. Их дочь, Линда, она может быть очень капризной и неприятной, - Диана запнулась, - Я не уследила, качала Эрика на качелях. Не знаю, что там произошло, но в какой-то момент Линда побежала к своей матери и вся рука у неё была в крови. Она так кричала, а Мария плакала в песочнице.  
Диана прижалась к нему еще сильней.  
\- Я тут же схватила Эрика, - продолжила она, - и мы побежали к Марии. Она поранила Линду когтями. Она никогда раньше не трансформировалась на людях, - Диана смотрела на мужа, ища согласия и подтверждения своим словам, - Я стёрла кровь с её руки, как смогла, и тут меня окрикнули. Мужчина, - Диана вздрогнула, - Не местный. Он как раз осматривал руку Линды.  
\- Что он сказал? – Ричард напрягся.  
\- Надо лучше воспитывать своих детей, а то, это просто звери, а не дети, - Диана заплакала, - Это всё моя вина.  
\- Охотник, – Ричард аккуратно встряхнул свою жену, не время для слез и самобичевания. - Как он выглядел?  
\- Высокий, седой, старый. Был один, но - Диана вытерла слезы и, кажется, взяла себя в руки, - Он напугал меня, Рихард. Это не объяснить, но всё во мне кричало опасность и кричит до сих пор.  
\- Иди, собирай вещи, - Ричард быстро поцеловал жену, - Поедешь с матерью и детьми к сестре.  
\- А ты? – Диана не дала ему отпустить себя, - Уедем все вместе!  
\- Я позвоню брату, - он отстранил от себя Диану, - Мы не будем убегать.

Ричард чуял, как их окружают. Подъезд к дому уже перекрыли, они не успели уехать, а Фостер не успел приехать, но он чувствовал, что брат с женой спешат к нему. Он чуял пару десятков охотников на его территории, чуял их аконитовые пули, чуял их страх и адреналин разбавляющий кровь, заставляющий сердца биться быстрее. Клаудия успела отвести в лес Эрика и Марию, до того как дом окончательно окружили. Сейчас она под прикрытием своего мужа готовилась бежать с Эльзой.  
\- Мама, позаботься о них, - Диана поцеловала дочь и обняла мать. Она была собрана и решительна, настоящая волчица, готовая защищать своих детей.  
\- А ты? – Клаудия растерянно смотрела на дочь.  
\- А я сделаю так, чтобы ни один из них не пошёл следом за вами, - и она трансформировалась.  
Все началось в этот момент. В стекла полетели аконитовые газовые гранаты, дверь выбили и охотники появились со всех сторон.

Ричард не знал, скольких охотников они убили. Одного или десятки, сейчас не важно, потому что он видел, как уничтожили его стаю. Как убили его брата, родителей его жены, его маленькую дочь и его Диану. Самого Ричарда подвесили за руки на дерево, старик что-то говорит и блондинка рядом с ним смеется, но он их не слышит. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает. Диане было 20, когда они познакомились, она приехала из Гетеборга на лето, по программе Work and Travel. Он полюбил её с первого взгляда и не отпустил обратно, он обратил её, её сестру, их родителей. Он вспомнил, как первый раз держал на руках Эрика, их первенца. Вспомнил Марию и Эльзу. Слышно, как старик замахивается мечом, как он летит, рассекая воздух, и Ричард еле шепчет “Простите”, но у него не осталось никого, кто мог бы ему ответить.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это были Джерард и Кейт.


End file.
